This application relates generally to athletic practice training equipment, and more particularly, to equipment used to improve a player's reaction time and accuracy of propelling an object.
Many athletic activities include a player propelling an object, or projectile, towards a target such as a structure or another player. The speed and accuracy at which the player reacts and propels the projectile toward the target generally determines the effectiveness of that player in the outcome of an actual athletic competition. A player that reacts faster in deciding which target option to propel the projectile towards and propels the projectile towards the chosen target with high accuracy, is generally more effective than a player that has a slower reaction time and/or a lower accuracy. As a result, it is important that players practice in a manner that simulates competition-like events to facilitate improving the player's reaction time and accuracy in propelling the projectile.
In some known embodiments, a training device may be used to enable players to practice propelling the projectile. At least some known training devices merely facilitate improving the player's accuracy by instructing the player to propel the projectile towards a predetermined set of targets. Such embodiments do not facilitate increasing the player's reaction time in deciding which target option to propel the object towards.